Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!
is a new fan series created by FairySina. The season is based around three girls with different nationalities that get together to fight against the evil threatening the world of light. The main motives of the season are nature, unity and teas. Plot Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! episodes A long time ago, the Black Tea used to be part of the Sweet Aroma Kingdom. However, many centuries ago, the two countries have been separated due to the leader of Black Tea trying to steal the country’s greatest treasure. After the Black Tea has been forced to become independent, the Leaves of Aroma, the items the Black Tea desired, have been sent to earth to protect it from Black Tea’s future attacks. This has happened many decades ago. Today, a inhabitant of Black Tea, known as Karasu, is taking over the plans of ancient times and decided to start where his ancestors stopped; trying to achieve the power of the Leaves of Aroma. For that, he gathered people who decided to follow his lead or who wanted to fight against the decisions of the Sweet Aroma Kingdom. At the same time, an inhabitant of the Sweet Aroma Kingdom has found out that the Leaves of Aroma could be found on earth, so he went to Japan to start his search. However, instead of the Leaves, he found a boarding school… Just as Maple arrived at the Camellia Academy, the Chinese girl Ping Huayuan arrived in Japan to study at this school…! Characters Pretty Cures Ping is a girl who originally comes from China. She moved to Japan to attend the boarding school in the center of the country. She is an outgoing young girl, who is very interested in the world and loves the nature around her. While everyone things Ping might be a clumsy girl, Ping is actually very elegant and also scores good grades. Her alter ego is , whose theme color is green. Matsuri is a teenaged girl from Tokyo, who will move to a boarding school very soon. She is an hyper active girl, who loves anything that can be considered as "kawaii". Due to this, people tend to describe her the mascot of her new school. Matsuri has a bubbly personality and tends to have troubles at school. However, despite that, Matsuri is very athletic, with her favorite sport being lacrosse. Her alter ego is , whose theme color is pink. Pamela is a modern teenager whose family lives in New York. She is usually described to have the perfect fashion sense and dreams to be a fashion designer one day. She may appear a bit arrogant and narcissistic, but is actually very gentle and wants to spend time with others. While her English grades are always perfect, Pamela is quite bad at school but that doesn't seem to bother her too much. Her alter ego is , whose theme color is orange. Allies Maple is a young fairy, whose origin is the Sweet Aroma Kingdom. He came to earth after he has been told the Leaves of Aroma could be found there. Even though Maple is outgoing and determined to find the legendary Leaves of Aroma, he is quite lazy and also a little arrogant. He usually ends his sentences with "~puru". The Floweries are little flower fairies that accompanied Maple to earth. The Floweries are little fairies, that each have their own powers and own personalities. The Pretty Cures need their powers in order to transform. The currently known Floweries are: : : The Flowerie, whose powers reside inside apple blossoms. She teams up with Ping to transform into Cure Sencha. Her Green Pendant's shape is a clover ♣. : : The Flowerie, whose powers reside inside cherry blossoms. She teams up with Matsuri to transform into Cure Hanami. Her Green Pendan't shape is a heart ♥. : : The Flowerie, whose powers reside inside the blossom of a vanilla pod. She teams up with Pamela to transform into Cure Chai. Her Green Pendant's shape is a spade ♠. Antagonists Karasu is the crow-like leader of Black Tea, who desires the power of the Leaves of Aroma to grant himself the eternal power of the sweet aroma. Even though Karasu is the evil mind and leader of the forces of Black Tea, he is an introvert, who hardly talks with anyone and tends to feel lonely. Rooibos used to be a butler of the royal family of the Sweet Aroma Kingdom. However, soon after the country of Black Tea has been separated from the kingdom, he left the kingdom and decided to follow Karasu with his plans. Rooibos is known to make the best teas. Oolong is a fellow of Karasu, who used to live in China for the last centuries. Oolong is known to be an immortal, who decided to stay with Karasu and follows his plans to gather the legendary Leaves of Aroma. Interestingly, Ping seems to be related with Oolong...?! Glacé is an immortal being, who traveled around Europe for the last centuries and finally decided to stay in France. Some years ago, he heard about Karasu's plans and decided to travel to Japan to support him. On his way there, Glacé coincidentally found a Leave of Aroma. Kashmiri used to be the second guard of the Sweet Aroma Kingdom. However, one day, Kashmiri has been accused to have betrayed the royal court and has been banned from the kingdom. Ever since then, he has sworn to pay revenge on the kingdom. Since that day, he follow's Karasu's plans. The Kofucha are the monsters that are used to support Karasu's plan. The Kofucha's powers and appearance different by the person who summons them. Their name comes from the Chinese which is the name of their traditional tea ceremony. Supporting Momoka is Ping's roommate at the Camellia Academy. Momoka originally came from Kobe, Japan. She enjoys watching the wild life and tends to compare Ping and her friendship with "flora and fauna". Momoka's greatest dream is to become a vet one day. Uva is a girl from Spain, who managed to pass the entrance exam. Uva's best lesson is math, and is the smartest girl in Ping's age. Uva attends the same class as Matsuri and tries her very best to help her with her grades. In return, Matsuri tries to help Uva with Japanese. Aoyama-sensei is Ping's homeroom teacher, who used to live in London for a year before starting to work at the Camellia Blossom Academy. Among the other teachers, Aoyama is the youngest and usually tries to connect with his students. Aoyama-sensei also has a little sister, who attends the school in third year high school division. Kawami-sensei is Matsuri's homeroom teacher, who seems to be one of the strictest teachers the Camellia Academy has. Kawami-sensei is very strict, however, there's a rumor that she'll leave the school next year. Kawami-sensei also seems to be good friends with the headmaster. Items are little accessories, that the main characters need in order to transform into Pretty Cure. The shape of the pendant varies on the Flowerie that powers the pendant. Without the power of a Flowerie, the pendant is nothing more than a fashionable accessory. In order to transform, the girls need to shout "Cure Type Ornament!". are legendary items that once were created by the royal family of the Sweet Aroma Kingdom. However, as the times have passed, the leaves have become a mere legend and have been brought to earth a long time ago. Locations The Sweet Aroma Kingdom is the origin of the powers of magical tea and also the origin of the Leaves of Aroma, who are said to can be found on earth. The kingdom treasures the story about magical warriors who will use the power of aroma in order to defend the peace. The Sweet Aroma Kingdom is also Maple's origin. Black Tea is a land that once has been part of the Sweet Aroma Kingdom. However, as Karasu tried to gain the powers of the Leaves of Aroma, Black Tea was separated from the kingdom. Today, Black Tea tries to gather all Laves of Aroma under the lead of Karasu. The Camellia Academy is a boarding school in the center of Japan, which the all main characters attend. The school used to be a girls only school. However, this year, for the first time male students will enter the school. The school is open for anyone to attend, no matter of their origin. Hanagasaki is a small town, not too far away from the Camellia Academy. Hanagasaki is known for its beautiful flower fields and is located close to a beautiful lake. The town is surrounded by mountains. One of the mountains is the , where the most beautiful and most precious plants bloom. Media Merchandise Merchandise}} Movie * : The official movie that will be released of Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! and will feature a new Cure. * : The official crossover movie between Harmonia Pretty Cure!, Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! and Sweets Time Pretty Cure!. Trivia *The names and theme colors of the three main Cures were inspired by three types of tea, which FairySina spotted during her internship: **'Cure Sencha' is based on the tea "Chinese Sencha". **'Cure Hanami' is based on the tea "Japanese cherry-blossom festival". **'Cure Chai' is based on the tea "New York Chai - Sweet Honey Lemon". *Like Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! has Japanese words in its title. **However, prior to the season's creation, it was planned for the season to have a Chinese title instead of a Japanese or an English one. *''Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!, ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! are the only seasons to have only three Pretty Cures. *''Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to not have a blue themed Pretty Cure. *It is also the first not to have a yellow themed Cure since Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *''Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to not have a pink themed lead Cure. *''Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!'' is the first season to have a Chinese Cure. **However, it is the second season to have Cures having different nationalities, after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. **In addition, Cure Sencha is the first lead Cure to be from China. *Much like Go! Princess Pretty Cure, the main characters of this season attend a boarding school. *''Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure!'' is the thrid season to feature card suits, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **Also, much like Fresh Pretty Cure!, not all suits are used: in Fresh the clover stays unused, while in Camellia Blossom the diamond remains unused. **However, unlike Fresh and Doki Doki!, the lead Cure is not represented by the heart. **Yet, in all three seasons, the heart resembles the pink Cure. *''Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! is the thrid season where the Cures transform with accessories, preceded by ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Fan Series Category:Camellia Blossom Pretty Cure! Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Tea Thematic Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime